Cercle vicieux
by Oceanna
Summary: On ne cesse de le lui dire : il devrait être content d'être dans le Cercle de Ferelden. Il devrait se réjouir des moindres faveurs qu'on lui accorde. Mais c'est refuser d'admettre qu'ils vivent dans une prison dorée, dans un monde qui ne fonctionne que selon la logique que les mages ne devraient pas exister.


A/N : _ceci est un OS dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, ou nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « Rond »._

 _Je crois que j'avais décidé d'écrire sur Anders, mais plus j'avançais, moins cela ne lui correspondait. Il s'agit dont d'un mage anonyme qui appartient au Cercle de Ferelden avant le début du premier jeu.  
_

* * *

 _ **Cercle Vicieux**_

.

Il sait que la tour est, relativement parlant, grande. Que, relativement, leurs chambres ne sont pas les plus petites des Cercles. Que, relativement, l'entente entre Irving et Greagoir leur permet plus de libertés qu'ailleurs.

Les mages qui viennent d'autres cercles le disent : ils ont de la chance. Ils devraient être content de leur sort. Les sœurs de la Chantrie le disent : Andraste a sourit à leur naissance pour qu'il leur soit permis tant de libertés. Les templiers le disent : s'il vivait dans un autre cercle, il aurait pris beaucoup plus cher pour ses incartades.

Mais : il y tourne en rond. Souvent, il a l'impression de manquer d'air. Il peut parler, s'agiter, penser. Il en a le droit. Mais en même temps que le droit, il y a des lignes à ne pas franchir. Il déteste ce jeu d'équilibriste jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il ne veut pas de cet équilibre fragile, de cet ensemble de compromis sur le fil, qui changent selon les jours et un ensemble de données qu'il n'a pas le droit de savoir. En même temps qu'il a le droit, il sait qu'il pourrait ne pas l'avoir. Et il devrait en être content, comme un chien qui remercie ses maîtres pour une caresse, pour une gourmandise. Et lui devrait les remercier d'être dans cette tour, d'être en vie, d'avoir le maigre droit de parler, de désirer ? Ou plutôt : le droit de parler, mais de ne pas remettre en question la hierarchie, le Chant ou la Chantrie. Le droit de désirer, mais jamais de se rapprocher des autres mages, de les aimer. Comme si trouver un compagnon de vie pour supporter leur infortune était une offense pire que tout. Et peut-être, cela l'est : c'est dire qu'ils peuvent être heureux. Qu'ils ne sont pas condamnés au malheur.

Ce ne sont pas les interdictions qu'il déteste le plus. Il les déteste, mais il peut se battre contre elles, les déconstruire, en montrer les limites, au moins dans sa tête. Non, ce qu'il déteste le plus, c'est ce qu'on lui rétorque à demi-mot : il n'a pas le droit de vivre, donc il devrait être content des rares moments de vie qu'il a le droit. Il devrait mendier chaque privilège. Chaque petite liberté. Il devrait être content et oublié qu'il a pu autrefois jouer dans des jardins sans être regardé avec suspicion, demander des choses sans les justifier, et choisir ce qu'il voulait faire de ses journées.

Le pire, c'est que les autres ont peur. C'est que les autres lui demandent pourquoi : s'il n'y peut rien, pourquoi être en colère ? Pourquoi faire la liste de tous les griefs possibles ? Pourquoi vouloir à ce point tester les limites, au risque de se mettre en danger – de les mettre en danger ? Il devrait être content de son sort.

Et il comprend leur résignation, mais c'est le plus grand mensonge : la mimique d'une vie normale contre le fait d'accepter qu'ils ne sont en vie que par la bonne volonté de la Chantrie. Il comprend leur peurs : mieux vaut les démons que l'on connaît à une situation pire. Et au fond de lui, il veut parfois être comme eux : marcher droit, cesser de se jeter contre les barreaux de sa cage juste parce qu'il connaît son existence.

Il en est incapable. Accepter ça, c'est accepter qu'ils sont haïssables pour leur simple existence. Accepter ça, c'est aussi dire qu'ils ne seront jamais plus que satisfaits dans leur vie, qu'ils ne seront heureux que dans une cage conçue pour être trop étroite pour un être humain.

Mais comment faire ? Comment déconstruire toutes ces remarques, tous les moments où ils savent qu'ils ont de la chance d'avoir un peu de dignité ? Comment déconstruire cette peur d'eux et de leurs pouvoirs ? Comment faire pour à la fois comprendre leurs sourires et leur mauvaise conscience (parce qu'ils savent encore qu'ils devraient être révolté comme il est, qu'il n'a pas tort, et qu'ils sont faibles pour vouloir conserver leurs vies, pour vouloir avoir la paix) et les remettre en question ?

Ce n'est pas une question d'éviter la surveillance : il sait ce qui l'attend. Un jour, il en aura assez, et sera marqué comme trop dangereux dans les rapports d'Irving et sera arrêté, exécuté ou fait tranquille. Un jour, il en aura assez, et il s'enfuira. Un jour, il en aura assez et passera par fenêtre du plus haut étage. Un jour, il ne tournera pas en rond, mais il ne marchera pas droit non plus.

Un jour, les autres mages verront la nouvelle de sa disparition, soupireront et penseront à la fois que c'est du gâchis, que cela devait arriver, et seront soulagé de ne pas l'avoir avec eux pour agiter tout ce qu'ils refusent de penser. Ils auront honte de penser cela – mais le penseront tout de même.


End file.
